Deal With The Devil
by SantanaDarkAngel
Summary: A detailed account of Ghaleon's resurrection at Zophar's hands. I think that's all for this fic but if I get ideas there may be more chapters later..


Ghaleon drifted in and out of consiousness, his mind in the eternal purgatory following his  
  
death at the hands of the Dragonmaster Alex constantly in a state of thought at any waking  
  
moment. He drifted in darkness, wondering what had driven him at one time to be a violent,  
  
heartless killer of innocents. He felt so detached from life and reality now that he couldn't  
  
remember his feelings back then. He did however feel deep regret for wasting his life on what  
  
now seemed something so trivial now from his timeless prison.   
  
A sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes which had been staring blankly into the  
  
nothingness of the dimension he was in. Never cold, hot, tired, hungry, or any other human  
  
related sensations effected his constant thoughts.   
  
All at once the darkness twisted around him and his vision was obscured by blood red light,  
  
flooding his senses and drowning out his thoughts. He shielded his eyes until the light faded and  
  
then peered to see what it had originated from. Before him floated the liquid figure of a tall pale  
  
skinned male with long ebony hair, crimson eyes, and gleaming white fangs revealed by the  
  
male's parted lips.  
  
"Who, or rather, what are you?" Ghaleon asked, almost indifferent and only a bit surprised at  
  
the presance of another. He could hardly care.   
  
"I am Zophar, God of Darkness." the figure said, eyeing Ghaleon in an almost hungry  
  
manner.  
  
"God of darkness? There is no such god. The only deus was Althena, and she is dead. The  
  
world is without gods." Ghaleon said flatly.   
  
"Oh, is that so? Well there were some facts that Althena never revealed to you, never  
  
revealed to anyone except the dragons. All humans originally came from the Blue Star, as you  
  
know, but it is unknown to all but the dragons why the humans migrated here from the Blue Star.  
  
Back on the Blue Star there were two ruling entities, Althena and I. Jealous goddess that she was  
  
she made war against me and in an attempt to seal me away she destroyed all of the Blue Star  
  
turning it into a frigid wasteland and then moved the humans and dragons here to Lunar." Zophar  
  
explained and Ghaleon shrugged disinterestedly.  
  
"History lessons bore me. I have no interest in any of that now. It's not like it pertains to me  
  
here and now." Ghaleon said tonelessly.  
  
"Oh really, does it not pertain to you? Well, I think there is something you should know. I  
  
have regained power and within a certain amount of time if I had your help I could come to  
  
power and full manifestation and the world would have a god. And then with my powers and  
  
your brilliance we could re-shape the world as it was meant to be originally before Althena  
  
befouled it with her incompetance. I can breathe life back into your body and return you to that  
  
world you left behind." Zophar purred, smirking at the point eared man.   
  
"You could bring me back to life?" Ghaleon asked quietly, considering the ramifications in  
  
his mind, and then, noting Zophar's intent gaze decided he'd best save his thoughts for when he  
  
was out from under the direct gaze of such a being that could restore his life.  
  
"Indeed, I can give you back what was taken from you by an unworthy boy." Zophar said,  
  
reaching out and twining his icy fingers through Ghaleon's hair. Ghaleon winced slightly at the  
  
icy touch, almost in disbelief that for the first time since his death he actually felt sensation.   
  
"So, do you want it or not? Will you become my loyal servant in exchange for me giving you  
  
back your life?" Zophar pressed and Ghaleon looked away, for the first time in his existance  
  
feeling intimidated.  
  
"I... I want you to resurrect me." Ghaleon said, looking back at Zophar and staring decisively.  
  
"So good of you to comply..." Zophar purred and then with unbelievable speed moved  
  
forward. Before Ghaleon knew what was happening the dark god had sunk his fangs into his pale  
  
neck and was biting down with crushing force. He was paralyzed, unable to stop the dark being  
  
from it's assault. Then Zophar's form shifted to a thick crimson fluid, and bound him, tightening  
  
until he thought that were he not dead his bones would break and he would die. A painful  
  
sensation like the rush of a blade through his whole torso and limbs shot through him and he was  
  
unable to withhold the scream that tore itself from his lips, his crimson eyes rolling backwards in  
  
the sockets at the searing pain that permeated every cell in his body.   
  
Then it was gone and he felt himself falling for a moment and then impacting hard ground.  
  
He sucked in breath choking and coughing, drawing his limbs against his lithe body as he was  
  
still reeling from the pain of his resurrection. He strained for breath, the action of needing to  
  
breathe a painful struggle after the long lack of need for air he'd sustained. As his breathing  
  
slowed he opened his eyes and slowly sat up, gazing about the empty plains that he was stranded  
  
in.  
  
"Where am I? Zophar, where have you left me? Where are you?" Ghaleon called, gazing  
  
about.  
  
"I am here, though in this plane of existance I haven't yet the power to sustain a body, that's  
  
why I needed you. You are near the port town of Meribia, you should know it well enough.  
  
Though the world has changed everything is mostly where you remember it excluding a few  
  
cities. Now listen closely dear Ghaleon, I have alerted my four followers at the great city of  
  
Pentagulia to your presance and once you complete a little mission I have for you then you will  
  
meet up with my other servants there. I would like you to steal the essence of the power of the  
  
four dragons and use it to seal the remaining power of Althena that is gathered in this world away  
  
so that it will not obscure my powers. You will do that for me Ghaleon." Zophar's disembodied  
  
voice filled Ghaleon's mind and he stared up at the sky in a disgruntled sort of way.  
  
"Very well." Ghaleon breathed and then got to his feet examining himself, the clothed he'd  
  
been dressed in, the fact that his sword he'd died with still remained at his side and then his hand  
  
touched the area of his left eye and a sharp gasp escaped him.  
  
"What is this?!" Ghaleon yelled, turning his gaze skyward again.  
  
"That, my dear servant, is a mark of my power. It took quite a large portion of my energy to  
  
bring you to life and I was so proud of my handywork that I thought it necessary that I signature  
  
it. Is there a problem?" Zophar replied in an amused tone.  
  
"No. Hmph..." was Ghaleon's only reply before he felt Zophar's presance fade from his  
  
mind.  
  
"So I've made a deal with the devil for a chance at redeeming myself in Althena's eyes under  
  
the premise of helping him destroy everything. What an interesting little plot twist this will be,  
  
I'd best set the gears in motion for this." Ghaleon said smirking and teleporting off to search out  
  
the four dragons. 


End file.
